Story in December
by chii-nana
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Bagi Tao, Desember merupakan bulan yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan, manis maupun pahit, yang terjadi di bulan itu. Kristao/Taoris. Slight Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo. DLDR! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Story in December

_First Chapter-Meeting in December 2009_

By: chii-nana

Pairings : Kristao, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, keluarga masing-masing, dan EXO-L tentunya

Warnings : BL, typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

Desember kembali datang, menandakan bahwa hanya tersisa satu bulan pada tahun ini. Ya, bulan yang identik dengan salju dan natal itu kembali datang. Seluruh dunia menyambut kedatangan bulan ini. Semua, kecuali seorang pemuda dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Ya, bagi Tao, Desember merupakan bulan yang tidak pernah diharapkan kedatangannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan, manis maupun pahit, yang terjadi di bulan itu beberapa tahun terakhir.

* * *

><p><em> Enam tahun yang lalu, Desember 2009<em>

Tao merengut kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kakak sepupunya, Luhan, yang sudah berjanji menjemputnya dari sekolah tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pulang dengan bis karena ada keperluan kuliah. Dan ia baru tau kabar itu setelah 30 menit menunggu di gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan wajah penuh kesal, ia berjalan menuju halte bis yang berjarak tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Halte bis itu sepi, hanya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat menunggu bis sepertinya. Maklum, sudah lewat 30 menit lebih dari jam pulang sekolah, sehingga sekolah maupun halte ini sudah sepi. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di ujung bangku halte, sembari merutuki Luhan gege-nya itu.

" Luhan-ge payah. Kalau begini tadi aku ikut Baekhyun-hyung saja..." keluhnya. Ia kini menyesal menolak ajakan Baekhyun, kakak kelas sekaligus tetangganya, yang tadi mengajaknya ke toko buku sebelum pulang. Keluhannya berhenti ketika bis yang akan membawanya pulang berhenti di depan halte.

Tao segera menaiki bis itu dan membayar tarifnya. Ia melihat isi bus yang terlihat cukup penuh, namun masih tersedia kursi yang kosong. Tao memilih duduk di sebelah seorang siswa laki-laki yang terlihat memakai seragam SM High School yang terkenal. Kursi lain memang tersedia, namun karena telah diduduki oleh yeoja berbagai usia, lebih baik ia memilih namja yang setia memandang keluar jendela itu sebagai teman duduknya.

Tao sempat melihat _name tag _namja itu, Wu Yifan. Ia akui namja itu sangat tampan dan keren, terlebih posenya yang memandang keluar jendela bis. Ia seperti artis atau model yang tersesat di bis kota. Namun Tao memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan namja, yang mungkin hanya akan ditemuinya sekali seumur hidup, itu.

" Tao, maafkan gege ya. Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu.." ujar Luhan membujuk adik sepupu tercintanya itu. Sejak ia pulang, Tao mendiamkannya, bahkan tidak menjawab salam pulangnya.

Tao hanya melirik gege-nya itu sebentar sebelum kembali menonton acara drama favoritnya di televisi. Tangan dan mulutnya sibuk mengambil dan menguyah keripik kentang.

" Ayolah. Sebagai gantinya minggu ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World, bagaimana?" bujuk Luhan lagi dengan iming-iming pergi ke taman hiburan kesukaan namja panda itu.

" ... Dan boneka panda?" Tao menambah tuntutannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. " Baiklah, Lotte World dengan boneka panda" ujar Luhan menyerah.

" Hehe. Xie xie gege.." Tao segera memeluk Luhan yang duduk di sofa sampingnya.

Luhan mengelus rambut namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. " Tapi empat hari ke depan kau harus pulang naik bis karena aku sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus, oke?"

Tao segera melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. " Yah! Tau begitu aku akan menambah tuntutanku pada gege!"

" Haha. Maaf Tao.." ujar Luhan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya saat jam istirahat siang, Tao menyempatkan diri ke kelas Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengajak tetangganya itu untuk pulang bersama nanti. Ia memberanikan diri menyusuri lorong kelas yang penuh dengan murid kelas 3 itu. Beberapa menatapnya heran karena sungguh ia seperti anak anjing, atau mungkin panda, yang tersesat.<p>

Saat tinggal beberapa langkah dari kelas Baekhyun, namja yang identik dengan _eye liner _itu justru keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan semangat Tao melambaikan tangannya, berusaha menarik perhatian kakak kelasnya itu. " Baekhyun-hyung!"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang tadi ikut keluar kelas kini menatap Tao yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun segera saja menghampiri Tao. " Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" Hehe. Hyung nanti pulang bersama-sama yuk. Luhan-gege tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini..." ajak Tao sembari cemberut mengingat kata-kata Luhan tadi malam.

" Ah! Mianhe Tao-ya. Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah temanku. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan teman-teman sekelasmu saja, Kai atau Sehun mungkin?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menunjuk namja yang tadi mengobrol dengannya.

" Uuh. Mereka ada latihan dance hari ini. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja hari ini. Gomawo hyung.." Tao melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya semangat, " Ne!"

* * *

><p>Sore itu Tao berjalan lesu ke arah halte bis depan sekolahnya. Ia memilih pulang lebih lambat dari jam pulang sekolahnya, karena ia tau bis akan penuh jika ia langsung pulang ke rumah. Jadi ia menyempatkan diri melihat Kai dan Sehun, teman sekelasnya sejak masuk EXO High School, berlatih dance.<p>

Kali ini halte bis itu tidak ada orang satupun. Dan lagi, Tao memilih duduk di kursi bagian ujung tempatnya duduk kemarin. Tak lama berselang, bis datang dan Tao segera naik dan membayar tarifnya.

Bis sore itu cukup kosong dibandingkan kemarin. Dan Tao cukup terkejut melihat namja kemarin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih setia memandang ke arah luar jendela dan tidak memperdulikan apapun. Tao pun memutuskan duduk di deretan bangku depan namja dengan coklat itu.

Sesungguhnya Tao menjadi tertarik dengan namja itu. Apa yang dilihatnya di luar jendela? Tidak ada pemandangan seperti laut atau sawah dan gunung yang bisa dikagumi. Hanya ada deretan pertokoan dan perumahan. Dan lagi, kenapa ia sendiri saja? Apa ia juga ditelantarkan saudaranya, jika ia punya saudara, karena tidak bisa menjemputnya?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benak Tao. Namun bukankah tidak sopan jika ia menanyakannya? Tao hanya menghela nafas dan ikut memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba memahami apa yang dipandang oleh namja, yang diingatnya bernama Wu Yifan, itu.

* * *

><p>Ini hari keempat Tao harus pulang menggunakan bis karena Luhan-gege tersayangnya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Dan empat kali pula ia bertemu dengan namja yang selalu melihat ke luar jendela itu. Sebenarnya sempat terbesit pikiran untuk berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan namja itu, tapi langsung ditepis kuat-kuat pikirannya itu. Bukankah ia akan terlihat terlalu percaya diri dan bodoh karena tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan pada orang asing yang hanya ditemuinya beberapa kali di bis?<p>

Bis kembali datang dan Tao segera naik. Setelah membayar, ia melihat isi bis itu dengan seksama berharap namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu dengan setia duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ia mendesah kecewa, karena kursi yang biasa diduduki namja itu kosong. Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk namja itu. Yah, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, batin Tao.

_**TBC**_

Author Note

Annyeong, Chii imnida! Author baru di fandom ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita Chii yang sedikit –atau mungkin sangat- ga jelas dan out-of-month ini *soalnya udah bulan Januari. Karena Chii masih baru di fandom ini, mungkin ada ide/saran/kritik dari kalian?

Cerita ini alurnya bakal maju mundur. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan Tao sekarang dan 6 tahun yang lalu yang terjadi di bulan Desember.

Dan apa dilanjutkan atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Story in December

_Chapter 2-Introduction in December 2009_

By: chii-nana

Pairings : Kristao, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, keluarga masing-masing, dan EXO-L tentunya. Cerita ini milik Chii.

Warnings : BL, typo(s), AU, OOC, DLDR!

* * *

><p><em>Enam tahun yang lalu, Desember 2009<em>

" Tao, besok kau ajak temanmu saja. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu main sampai puas.." ujar Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Tao sembari meminum _bubble tea_ kesukaannya.

" Yah, Luhan-ge!" Tao kembali merenggut kesal. Sudah disuruh menunggu di sekolah tapi tidak datang-datang, menyuruhnya naik bis selama 4 hari, sekarang tidak bisa menemaninya bermain sepuasnya. Ia heran dengan gege-nya yang satu ini.

" Kau ini. Aku juga punya pekerjaan lain selain menemanimu ke Lotte World.." bela Luhan.

" Tapi tetap saja kan gege sudah berjanji. Dan boneka pandanya..." Tao sudah membayangkan boneka berwarna hitam putih itu berada di pelukannya.

" Hei. Aku akan membelikanmu bonekanya sebelum meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana? Tidak apa kan?" namja mungil itu kembali membujuk sepupu tercintanya itu.

" Umm. Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun-hyung, Kai, dan Sehun saja!" Tao segera mengetikkan pesan melalui ponsel yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum ketika membaca balasan dari ketiganya.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Tao.

" Baekhyun-hyung mau tapi ia akan mengajak pacarnya. Sehun tidak bisa karena . Ia bilang salam cinta untukmu ge! Kai tidak boleh pergi karena terlalu sering pulang malam akibat latihan dance..." jawab Tao. Senyum polosnya mengembang lebar saat menjelaskan tentang Sehun.

Ya, Sehun teman sekelasnya sejak masuk SMA itu memang mengejar-ngejar gege kesayangan Tao. Sahabatnya yang tak kalah jangkung darinya itu mengaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Luhan ketika menjemput Tao. Sejak itu ia sering main ke apartemen yang ditinggali Tao dan Luhan, demi melihat pujaan hatinya.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia selalu menolak Sehun dengan alasan tidak mau berpacaran dengan anak SMA. Dan pernyataan Luhan itu membuat Sehun tak patah semangat. Jika ia sudah lulus SMA, Luhan akan mempertimbangkannya kan? Luhan hanya diam ketika Sehun bertanya seperti itu.

" Huh. Apanya yang salam cinta? Malah bagus jika ia tidak ikut.." ujar Luhan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dan Tao hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan yang kontras dengan semburat kemerahan di kulit pucatnya.

* * *

><p>Hari minggu yang dinantikan Tao itu pun tiba. Cuaca hari itu cerah, meskipun udara sudah terasa menusuk tulang. Luhan dan Tao baru saja masuk ke parkiran Lotte World dengan mobil. Mereka akan bertemu Baekhyun di dekat loket tiket masuk jam 10 pagi, 15 menit dari sekarang.<p>

" Yeii. Akhirnya sampai. Ayo segera ke loket gege!" Tao segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil. Luhan yang melihat hanya mendesah pelan seraya keluar dan mengunci mobilnya, lalu berjalan menuju Tao, yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang tak jauh beda dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang ia lihat menarik-narik baju kedua orang tuanya di dekatnya. Ya, entah mengapa justru terlihat sama. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga berlibur sesekali seperti ini.

Sementara Tao, yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan Luhan, melihat dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang terlihat jelas. Namja yang lebih pendek, terlihat sedang mengoceh tanpa henti pada namja satunya, yang lebih tinggi, yang menampakkan senyum berjuta watt miliknya.

" Baekhyun-hyung!" panggil Tao pada namja yang akhirya menghentikan ocehannya ketika namanya dipanggil.

" Hei, Tao!" panggilnya balik. Tao segera berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua.

" Mana Luhan-hyung? Ia tidak jadi ikut?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Tao yang sendirian menghampirinya.

" Luhan-gege masih..." ucap Tao yang terpotong.

" Tao! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Dan jangan berlari seperti anak kecil begitu. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Luhan yang tertinggal di belakang akhirnya menghampiri ketiga namja yang tengah berkumpul itu.

" Hehe. Maaf gege. Lagipula gege jalannya lambat sekali..." ujar Tao tanpa rasa menyesal.

" Tao, kau ini..." Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Haha. Bukankah memang seperti itu Tao kita?" ujar namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai pacar Baekhyun, Chanyeol, yang akhirnya membuka suaranya dan mengacak surai Tao.

" Ish. Rambutku jadi berantakan hyung!" protesnya seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol.

" Sudahlah, hentikan. Ayo segera beli tiket dan masuk!" ajak Baekhyun seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa wahana sudah mereka berempat coba, dan sekarang mereka duduk di salah satu <em>foodcourt<em> untuk makan siang. Mereka menikmati hidangan masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali bermain.

Luhan sedari tadi mengetikkan sesuatu, sepertinya membalas pesan yang masuk, ke telepon genggamnya itu. Pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol sedang ber-_lovey dovey_. Sedangkan Tao masih sibuk memakan hidangan penutupnya, semangkuk es krim.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Tao. " Tao, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan harus segera pergi. Kau bawa uang kan? Ini, kau pilih saja boneka panda yang kau suka..." ujar Luhan sembari memberikan kartu kreditnya pada Tao.

Tao yang sibuk makan es krim lalu berhenti dan menatap Luhan. " Bukannya gege akan membelinya bersamaku? Ayolah gege. Temani aku dulu baru pergi? Bbuing bbuing..." kali ini Tao membujuk sang gege dengan aegyo andalannya, yang 99% selalu sukses.

Luhan menutup matanya dan berusaha mengatur emosinya. Kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah dengan aegyo Tao! " Maaf Tao. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, aku titip Tao ya..." ujarnya pada pasangan heboh itu yang sedari tadi hanya menatap diam Tao dan Luhan.

" Ne, hati-hati Luhan-hyung!" ujar Baekhyun sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk.

" Ayo, Tao! Cepat habiskan es krim-mu dan kita bermain lagi..." ajak Chanyeol yang melihat Tao yang masih cemberut melihat kepergian Luhan.

" Chanyeol?" sebuah suara memanggil namja paling jangkung di antara ketiganya. Mereka menoleh bersama ke arah suara tersebut tak terkecuali Tao. Seketika mata Tao melebar begitu melihat orang yang memanggil pacar Baekhyun.

" Oh. Hai Kris? Kau sendiri ke sini?" sapa Chanyeol ketika orang yang memanggil namanya itu mendekat.

" Aku bersama Suho dan Lay tadi. Tapi kau taulah bagaimana Suho..." jawabnya sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol dan Tao yang tadi ditempati Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti bagaimana sikap teman-teman SMP-nya dulu. " Oh. Kau masih ingatkan? Ini pacarku Baekhyun. Dan itu Tao, adik kelas dan tetangganya Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tanpa diminta langsung mengenalkan dua orang namja di sebelahnya itu.

" Baek, Tao. Kenalkan ini Yifan, teman sekelasku dan juga ketua tim di klub basketku..." kali ini Chanyeol mengenalkan namja itu.

" Annyeong..." sapa Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan. Bedanya, nada Baekhyun penuh semangat sedangkan Tao dengan nada orang yang masih terkejut. Well, Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, apalagi berkenalan dengannya seperti ini.

" Annyeong. Panggil saja Kris..." ujar namja bernama Yifan itu.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkah Tao menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di antara teman kekasihnya dengan adik kelasnya itu. " Channie, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Ayo temani aku Tao..." ajak Baekhyun pada Tao.

" Eh.. Tapi..." Tao yang mau menolak sudah diseret paksa oleh Baekhyun. Walau tubuhnya lebih kecil dan berstatus uke, tenaga Baekhyun tetaplah kuat seperti namja kebanyakan. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung mengadakan introgasi kecil-kecilan pada Tao.

" Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Kris itu?" tanya Baekhyun to-the-point.

" Eh? Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Tao balik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, padahal baru hari ini Tao berkenalan Kris.

" Oh ayolah. Aku tau kau pasti menyimpan sesuatu pada namja itu..." goda Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertekad untuk tidak menyerah sebelum Tao memberi tahu rahasia yang disimpan Tao kepadanya.

" Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di bis. Itu saja, hyung. Kenapa hyung bertanya begitu sih?" Tao yang jengah karena desakan Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Tao tersenyum puas. " Hee... Jadi kalian bertemu di bis?"

" Iya, tapi hanya bertemu. Aku tidak berani menyapanya..." ujar Tao polos. Tidakkah terdengar seperti Tao ingin menyapa namja itu?

" Hmm~ Baiklah, ayo kembali..." ajak Baekhyun riang sembari bersenandung.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. " Bukannya tadi Baekhyun-hyung mau ke toilet? Apa kebelet-nya hilang?" gumam Tao sembari mengekor pada Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar toilet dan menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Kris duduk.

Sekembalinya mereka, Chanyeol dan Kris terlihat sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja di lengan kanan pacarnya itu. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun langsung menatapnya, mengerti bahwa ada yang diinginkan namja manis itu. Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik sebentar.

Tao hanya duduk diam di sebelah Kris yang terlihat mengecek handphone-nya. Ia masih merasa tidak berani menyapa namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tao memilih memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

" Tao, kan? Kita pernah bertemu di bis kan?" suara baritone Kris membuat Tao menoleh ke arahnya cepat.

Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Kris hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kris mengingat dirinya. Apalagi selama di bis, Kris nyaris tidak menoleh dari jendela bis, bahkan ketika Tao memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

" Tao?" panggil Kris lagi.

" I.. itu.. Ya, kita pernah beberapa kali dalam satu bis..." jawab Tao akhirnya.

" Pantas aku merasa bertemu denganmu, Tao. Eh, maaf. Aku boleh memanggilmu Tao kan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia merasa bahagia bisa mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara baritone namja itu.

" Kalau begitu panggil aku Kris-gege saja. Kau lebih muda dariku kan?"

Tao hanya menggangguk lagi.

" Kau sering naik bis? Beberapa minggu lalu aku selalu naik bis tapi sepertinya hanya beberapa kali melihatmu..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua terlibat percakapan yang masih terasa sedikit canggung. Namun Tao sudah berani memanggil nama Kris dan tidak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat kedua temannya itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

" Ne, ayo kita ke pusat perbelanjaan..." ajak Chanyeol yang menghentikan percakapan antara Kris dan Tao.

" Ayo! Ayo! Bagaimana kalau Kris juga ikut?" ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

" Eh? Tidak apa kalau aku ikut?" tanya Kris ragu. Ia sedikit ragu mengikuti happy couple itu, meski ada Tao yang bisa menemaninya bicara.

" Tentu. Iya kan, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" Ehm. Tidak apa..." kali ini Tao berani menjawab dengan jelas.

" Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang memang menjadi salah satu fasilitas di Lotte World ini. Namun tanpa disadari, <em>happy virus couple<em> telah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa Kris dan Tao ketahui.

" Chanyeol, temani aku ke toilet ya..." ajak Baekhyun pada pacarnya yang tinggi itu.

" Kau ini, tadi kan sudah ke toilet. Ya sudah, ayo..." meski terdengar akan menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan namja mungil itu.

" Kalian pergi berdua saja. Nanti aku dan Chanyeol akan segera menyusul..." ujar Baekhyun sembari menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol menuju toilet. Chanyeol hanya bisa terlihat pasrah dan mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua saja. Mungkin mereka akan menyusul kita.." ajak Kris pada Tao.

" Eh? Ya?!" Tao yang terkejut mendengar ajakan Kris tanpa sadar meng-iya-kan ajakan itu.

" Baiklah, ayo..." tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao, Kris berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang ada.

Tao segera mengikuti arah Kris berjalan, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Tao hanya cemberut melihat boneka panda yang dipajang di salah satu etalase toko yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menginginkan boneka itu, tapi jika dibelikan oleh gege kesayangannya yang sudah pergi seenaknya tadi. Mendapatkan boneka itu jika diberi tentu berbeda jika ia membeli boneka itu sendiri kan? Yah, meskipun dalam kedua situasi tersebut ia tidak perlu keluar uang.

Kris, yang berhenti melihat Tao tidak mengikutinya, berusaha melihat sekeliling dan mencari namja itu. Ia menemukan Tao dan memperhatikan arah pandangannya, seketika paham jika namja manis di sebelahnya ini menginginkan salah satu boneka yang dipajang itu. Kris nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyeret Tao, "Ayo. Ikut aku..."

" Eh? Mau ke mana Kris-ge?" tanya Tao yang hanya pasrah mengikuti arah Kris berjalan. Lagipula niatnya masuk ke toko tadi sudah sirna. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak Luhan kembali bermain ke sini dan membelikan boneka tadi.

Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memikirkan tentang boneka, tiba-tiba tersadar jika tangannya terasa lebih hangat. Wajahnya menampakkan rona merah tipis ketika ia sadar bahwa tangan Kris, yang lebih besar darinya dan terasa hangat itu, menggenggam erat tangannya. Tao yang malu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya hingga berbenturan pelan dengan punggung Kris saat namja yang lebih jangkung itu berhenti.

" Tunggu di sini sebentar..." ujar Kris sembari masuk ke sebuah wahana permainan, meninggalkan Tao yang hanya bisa terdiam.

' Uh. Kenapa ia meninggalkanku di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan di dalam, bermain sendiri tanpa mengajakku. Mungkin setelah ini aku pulang saja. Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung sudah pulang belum ya?' batin Tao.

' Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Kris. Kupikir tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya setelah ia tidak lagi naik bis hari itu...' pikirnya lagi. Lamunannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba sebuah boneka disodorkan tepat di hadapannya. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kris menyodorkan sebuah boneka kucing padanya.

" Untukmu, Tao. Kau terlihat sedih ketika memandang toko boneka itu. Karena boneka di situ mahal, jadi tak apa kan kalau kuberi boneka hadiah permainan wahana?" jelas Kris pada Tao yang menatapnya bingung.

Dada Tao bergemuruh kencang mendengar penjelasan Kris. Ia pikir Kris tetap bersikap dingin padanya, seperti bayangannya ketika memandang Kris dalam bis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa namja itu memperhatikannya, bahkan dengan baik hati memberikan sebuah boneka hanya karena ia terlihat sedih.

Tao mengambil boneka kucing yang Kris sodorkan itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan boneka itu pula. " Xie xie, gege.." ucapnya sembari memberi senyum polos yang tak jauh beda dengan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang akhirnya menampakkan senyumnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ponsel dalam kantong celananya berdering. Dengan cepat ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca pesan itu, kemudian mendesah pelan.

" Tao, Chanyeol dan pacarnya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai malam di sini. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang? Chanyeol memintaku mengantarmu jika kau tidak mau di sini sampai malam..." jelas Kris jengkel pada sahabatnya yang tingginya bersaing dengannya itu.

Tao yang sedari tadi masih mengagumi boneka barunya kini menatap Kris. "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja, gege. Lagipula hari masih sore, jadi masih banyak bis yang lewat. Terima kasih sudah menawariku dan menemaniku..." tolak Tao halus. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan namja yang baru dikenalnya hari ini itu. Ia merasa sudah banyak merepotkan Kris.

" Tidak apa. Lagipula rumah kita searah kan? Aku juga harus segera pulang. Ayo..." ajak Kris sembari kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Tao dengan tangan kirinya.

Tao hanya kembali diam dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terasa terlalu mengebu-gebu ketika tangannya kembali digenggam oleh tangan besar itu. Ia memeluk boneka pemberian Kris dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, mereka segera menuju mobil yang dibawa oleh Kris. Mereka kemudian masuk ke mobil dan keluar dari area Lotte World dan menuju ke rumah Tao. Suasana dalam mobil dipenuhi keheningan, hanya sekali Kris memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan alamat apartemen Tao.

Tao lebih banyak menatap ke luar jendela dan memeluk erat bonekanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengenai kehidupan Kris. Jika ia punya mobil kenapa naik bus ketika pulang dari sekolah? Atau mungkin ia tidak boleh membawa mobil ke sekolah?

Pikirannya terhenti ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Tao. Dengan segera Tao melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai. " Terima kasih, gege. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan. Lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikan gege..." ucap Tao canggung. Ia sungguh tidak tau kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkan pada namja itu. Tao segera keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Kris yang melihatnya segera ikut keluar dari mobilnya. " Pinjam hp-mu Tao. Boleh?" pinta Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao yang bingung hanya mengangguk perlahan dan meminjamkan hpnya. Kris nampak mengutak atik hp Tao sebentar sebelum kembali menyerahkannya. "Bagaimana jika tanda terima kasihnya minggu depan temani aku jalan? Tidak ada penolakkan, oke? Bye, Tao..." salam Kris sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya pergi.

Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya sejenak karena bingung dengan ajakan Kris yang tiba-tiba dan permintaan Kris untuk meminjam hpnya. Ia segera membuka hpnya dan menemukan nomor baru dengan nama Kris di kontaknya. Terlihat juga sebuah panggilan keluar ke nomor itu yang baru saja dilakukan. Tao hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari ia akan segera bertemu lagi namja yang mencuri perhatiannya itu. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya ia memasuki apartemennya, meninggalkan udara dingin di awal bulan Desember itu.

**TBC...**

Author Note

Akhirnya Chii bisa update juga. Tiba-tiba dilanda rasa malas mengetik walau ide sudah banyak. Dan akhirnya hari ini baru bisa update. Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorite, dan juga follow ff ini. Buat silent reader, jangan takut dan segan buat review, Chii ga gigit kok...

Maaf juga kalau karakter happy-virus-couple jadi OOC tingkat akut. Karena sejujurnya aku ga terlalu memperhatikan interaksi mereka secara langsung di realita.

Balasan untuk yang review:

**LVenge**

Makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama cerita ini. Miris di bagian mana ya? Mungkin karena genre drama jadi begitu. Bermiris-miris dahulu berbahagia kemudian? Untuk berapa chapter Chii belum bisa nentukan, soalnya ceritanya masih numpuk di kepala. Gomawo sudah review!

**yeojakim2**

Iya, ini udah lanjut kok

**Aiko Michishige**

Iya, ini udah lanjut kok

**XyIn**

Hehe. Ada suatu alasan kenapa Kris selalu memandang keluar jendela. Tapi tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih sudah review...

Ini bukan prolog kok. Emang Chii sengaja nulis pendek dan lihat pendapat reviewer. Karena responnya cukup bagus jadi chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang.

Tidaaak! Kris jangan dibilang penampakan dong, nanti bisa kena wushu-nya Tao loh. Makasih sudah review...

**peachpetals **

ini udah lanjut kok. Diusahakan tidak angst, soalnya Chii ga suka kalau ga happy ending. Tapi lihat aja nanti bagaimana imajinasi Chii apakah akan membuat cerita ini angst. Ini Chii punya banyak tisu kalau mau *ga ada yang nanya. Makasih sudah review...

Akhir kata, _don't forget to review_...


	3. Chapter 3

Story in December

_Chapter 3-Dinner in December 2009_

By: chii-nana

Pairings : Kristao, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, keluarga masing-masing, dan EXO-L tentunya. Cerita ini milik Chii.

Warnings : BL, typo(s), AU, OOC, DLDR!

_Enam tahun yang lalu, Desember 2009_

" Jadi, apa terjadi sesuatu ketika aku pergi?" tanya Luhan heran melihat adik sepupunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan handphone sambil memeluk boneka kucing berwarna hitam. Seingatnya Tao menginginkan boneka panda, tapi mengapa yang dipeluk justru boneka kucing?

" Eh? Tidak terjadi apa-apa..." jawab Tao pada Luhan, meski terlihat jelas bahwa ia berbohong.

" Tidak terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Sedari tadi kau memperhatikan handphone-mu yang aku yakin tidak akan ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Dan bukannya kau meminta boneka panda? Sejak kapan kau tidak bisa membedakan panda dan kucing?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

" Me..memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihat hpku? Dan aku berubah pikiran. Boneka kucing ini lebih bagus..." jawab Tao gugup. Ia lebih baik berbohong dibanding diteror Luhan dengan beratus pertanyaan kalau ia menjawab jujur. Dan sungguh, ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang Kris pada gege-nya itu.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong? Kalau mau berbohong, jangan pasang muka gugup begitu Tao. Ya sudahlah. Aku akan bertanya pada Baekhyun saja. Dia pasti akan menceritakan padaku dengan lengkap dan rinci..." Luhan kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan Tao sendiri di kamar.

" Tidaaak! Luhan-ge!" teriak Tao yang tidak ditanggapi oleh namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

><p>Tao<p>

+820-9320xxx

Kris hanya memandang nomor Tao di kontak handphone-nya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak memperdulikan adik kelasnya yang sedari tadi sudah selesai membersihkan lapangan basket.

" Hei, Kris! Kenapa dari tadi kau memandang ponselmu? Lapangan sudah bersih, tapi mereka menunggumu memberi izin untuk pulang..." Chanyeol yang merasa ketua klubnya ini melamun, akhirnya mencoba menyadarkannya. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin segera pulang dan bertemu kekasih hatinya, Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa pulang seenaknya tanpa izin Kris.

Kris akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. " Baiklah. Bilang kalau latihan hari ini selesai, Chanyeol..." ujarnya pada namja yang tidak kalah tinggi darinya itu.

" Baiklah. Kau juga cepatlah pulang. Dan berhenti menatap handphone-mu!" ujar Chanyeol sembari menuju adik kelas yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

Kris hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi kata-kata Chanyeol dan terus menatap ponselnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa menjadi seperti gadis SMA yang baru merasakan cinta pertama seperti ini. Tapi seperti ada magnet yang membuatnya merasa ingin mengenal Tao lebih jauh.

Semuanya bermula sejak mobilnya disita oleh ayahnya, Hangeng, karena pernah membawa mobil saat malam-malam tanpa izin. Sepertinya sang ayah mengira ia mengikuti balapan liar, walau sesungguhnya ia hanya pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengambil buku tugas yang tertinggal di rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik bis ke dan dari sekolah, sekaligus menghemat uang jajan yang dipotong oleh ibunya, Heechul, karena dianggap terlalu boros. Ya ampun, bahkan sang ibu tidak sadar kalau ia lebih banyak menghabiskan uang dibandingkan anaknya.

Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Tao di bis, rasa ketertarikan itu mulai muncul. Sesungguhnya ia sempat melirik Tao dari sudut matanya saat namja itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya dari pantulan bayangan Tao di jendela bis.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Tao yang terlihat kesal sewaktu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana wajah Tao yang terliat ingin menyapanya saat beberapa kali berada dalam satu bis. Andai saja Tao tau, kalau selama ini ia juga ingin menyapa namja itu dibandingkan memperhatikan bayangannya di jendela bis kota. Tapi ia masih punya rasa malu dan harga diri, yang cukup tinggi, untuk menyapa Tao. Tidakkah ia akan terlihat bodoh jika menyapa Tao yang hanya beberapa kali berada dalam bis yang sama dengannya.

Namun suatu harapan datang padanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk ikut Suho dan Lay ke Lotte World hari Minggu lalu. Sesungguhnya ia tahu kalau dua temannya itu memanfaatkannya sebagai alasan agar tidak dicurigai kakak Lay, Xiumin. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan sesekali pergi bermain dan berusaha melupakan penatnya sejenak.

Dan entah bagaimana ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya, Baekhyun jika ia tidak salah ingat, bersama dengan namja yang mencuri perhatian di bis beberapa hari lalu. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan berkenalan dengan Tao. Dan ia juga mendapatkan nomor ponsel Tao di akhir pertemuannya hari itu. Memang sedikit nekat ia meminta Tao kencan minggu ini. Tapi salahkan namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri ketika mengatakan akan membalas kebaikannya. Sebuah kencan bukan bayaran yang mahal atas boneka kucing dan juga tumpangan ke rumah, bukan? Sungguh ia tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu datang.

* * *

><p>" Tao, kudengar kalau kau mendapatkan pacar kemarin!" Ucapan dari Kai itu sontak membuat Tao sedikit tersedak makan siangnya.<p>

Tao menatap namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. " Pacar? Dari mana kau mendengar berita seperti itu?" tanya Tao heran. Siapa yang berani menyebarkan berita bohong seperti itu.

" Baekhyun-hyung!" jawab Sehun sembari memakan sosis goreng dari bekal Tao yang dibuat oleh Luhan.

" Eh?" kali ini Tao semakin bingung. Kenapa kakak kelasnya yang kelewat hiperaktif itu mengatakan kalau dirinya mendapatkan pacar?

" Baekhyun-hyung bilang kalau pacarmu itu namja dari SM High School yang terkenal itu. Hei, apa itu benar?" jelas Kai.

" Ah.. Dia bukan pacarku. Seenaknya saja Baekhyun-hyung bilang seperti itu. Dia hanya namja yang kebetulan beberapa kali sebis denganku..." Tao akhirnya mencoba meluruskan.

" Ooh. Aku kira ucapan Baekhyun-hyung itu sungguhan. Selama ini kan kau tidak dekat dengan siapapun kecuali kami..." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

" Terus, kau menyukai namja itu?" kali ini ucapan singkat Sehun yang membuat Tao tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

" Hah? Ulangi ucapanmu, Sehun! Aku tidak menyukai Kris! Dan berhenti mengambil bekalku!" bantah Tao dengan semburat merah kentara di kedua pipinya.

Kai dan Sehun yang melihat yang diam begitu mengetahui kebenaran yang baru saja dibantah oleh Tao. " Jadi namanya Kris?" Kai dan Sehun saling bertanya. Dan Tao hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara.

* * *

><p>Sabtu, hari yang paling dinanti pun tiba. Tao terlihat diam berdiri di depan lemari bajunya, mencoba menemukan baju yang cocok untuk dipakai. Kris tadi pagi memberi tahunya untuk memakai baju kasual. Berarti mereka tidak akan pergi ke restoran mewah kan?<p>

" Tao? Kau mau makan malam apa hari ini?" Luhan tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung masuk ke kamar Tao. Mata deer-nya melebar melihat Tao yang berdiri di depan lemarinya.

" Gege! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" Tao yang melihat gege-nya cepat-cepat menutup pintu lemarinya, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta.

Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh curiga, menyadari bahwa Tao akan pergi di malam Minggu ini. Adiknya ini sudah besar, eoh? " Mau kemana? Kenapa berdiri di depan lemari begitu?" Luhan mencoba mengorek informasi sembari duduk di kursi meja belajar Tao.

" A..Aku hanya mau pergi ke.." Tao melirikkan matanya ke samping menghindari tatapan mata Luhan.

" Ke?" desak Luhan lagi. Ia tersenyum melihat pipi Tao sudah memerah.

" Ke rumah Kai! Ya, ke rumah Kai! Aku, Kai, dan Sehun akan ke rumah Kai bermain dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas..." Tao terpaksa berbohong. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan jika tahu kalau ia akan pergi dengan Kris.

" Hmm. Kalau cuma ke rumah Kai tidak usah sebegitu keras berpikir pakai baju apa, kan? Aku kira kau akan bertemu dengan namja itu. Siapa namanya? Krus?" gumam Luhan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

" Kris! Namanya Kris, bukan Krus!" koreksi Tao tanpa sadar.

" Nah! Jadi namanya Kris? Dan kau tidak membantah perkataanku barusan Tao~" Senyum di bibir Luhan semakin mengembang melihat Tao yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

" Gege..." lirih Tao pelan.

Luhan pun beranjak dan memeluk Tao. " Hei, aku kan hanya ingin tau siapa namja yang sedang mendekati adikku. Aku ingin tau apakah ia bisa melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku menyayangimu Tao. Kai dan Sehun pasti juga begitu. Benar kan?" Hanya anggukan dari Tao yang didapatkan Luhan.

Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya. " Nah, sekarang aku akan membantumu memilih baju untuk berkencan dengan namja itu..." ujar Luhan sembari membuka lemari baju Tao.

" Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, gege!" bantah Tao lagi. Dan Luhan hanya memutar kedua matanya mendengar bantahan Tao sembari mengambil baju yang cocok untuk adiknya itu.

* * *

><p>Tao hanya bisa duduk diam di depan Kris, menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Di sinilah mereka, di salah satu restoran terkenal di Seoul. Suasananya tidak ramai, namun juga tidak sepi pengunjung. Tapi keheningan melanda keduanya.<p>

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan memandang Tao, akhirnya mulai berbicara. " Jadi.. Bisa berhenti menunduk Tao?" pinta Kris yang mulai jengah akan tindakan Tao yang menghindarinya itu. Sejujurnya ia mengajak namja panda itu untuk mengenalnya, namun yang ia dapatkan malah seperti ini.

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kris sontak segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang namja yang duduk di depannya itu. " Ma.. maaf..." ujar Tao pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatannya yang terlihat tidak sopan itu. Kris sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya makan malam, tapi ia malah bertingkah bodoh seperti ini.

" Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf karena terus-terusan menatapmu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

" Bukan salah gege! Tao yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah tidak sopan. Hanya saja..." Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha mencari katanya yang tepat agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dan menunggu akhir kalimat Tao. " Hanya saja?" ulang Kris.

" Hanya saja Tao tidak tau harus berbicara apa dengan gege..." jawab Tao penuh kejujuran. Sesungguhnya Tao tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan namja itu. Bukannya Tao orang yang pendiam, Kai dan Sehun bahkan terkadang jengah mendengarnya mengoceh tentang sesuatu. Tapi Tao tidak begitu mengenal Kris, dan ia tidak bisa seenaknya mengoceh tentang suatu hal. Bagaimana kalau Kris tidak menyukai topik itu? Bukan hanya itu alasannya. Tao juga tidak bisa menatap Kris lama-lama. Debaran jantungnya bisa meningkat drastis seperti orang yang kelebihan hormon adrenalin, tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Tao. Sesungguhnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tao. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada namja di hadapannya ini, namun tidak satupun yang keluar. Dan ia berakhir dengan hanya menatap Tao dalam diam, sementara objek yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau bebas membicarakan apapun Tao. Tentang sekolah mungkin, atau hal yang kau sukai. Kau juga bisa bertanya apapun padaku..." ujar Kris lembut. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Tao sepolos anak berusia 5 tahun.

" Uhm. Kalau begitu, kenapa gege pulang sekolah naik bis padahal sudah punya mobil yang keren?" Tao akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan sejak menyadari bahwa Kris mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil minggu lalu.

" Eh?! Aah, waktu itu ayahku melarangku membawa mobil ke sekolah karena suatu kesalahpahaman. Akhirnya aku memilih naik bis dan bertemu denganmu Tao." Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, yang lumayan langka itu, ketika mengingat awal pertemuannya di bis dengan Tao.

" Oh, begitu..." ujar Tao singkat.

" Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba naik bis? Sendirian pula..." tanya Kris.

" Luhan-gege tidak bisa menjemputku karena sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Dan Baekhyun-hyung terkadang dijemput oleh Chanyeol-hyung, jadi kami jarang pulang bersama..." jelas Tao.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti ketika Tao mengatakan tentang Chanyeol. Sahabatnya yang juga tinggi menjulang itu memang terkadang menjemput pacarnya jika tidak ada latihan basket atau jika latihan selesai lebih awal. " Yah, Chanyeol memang terkadang menjemput pacarnya..." ujar Kris.

Begitu ucapan Kris selesai, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Kris dan Tao. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perbincangan. Tao memakan pesanannya dengan lahap. Jarang-jarang ia bisa makan masakan Jepang seperti ini, karena biasanya Luhan hanya memasak makan Cina atau sesekali Korea.

Kris yang sudah selesai makan, hanya memandangi Tao yang masih berusaha menghabiskan es krim sebagai hidangan penutup. Tangan Kris tanpa sadar terjulur begitu melihat ada bekas es krim di sudut bibir Tao, dan mengusap bekas tersebut. Tao yang terkejut langsung memandang Kris.

" Ada es di sudut bibirmu Tao. Makan pelan-pelan saja, es-nya tidak akan lari..." ujar Kris menjawab kebingungan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata Tao. Sementara Tao hanya mengangguk malu dan mulai memakan es krim pesanannya dengan perlahan. " Apa kau begitu suka makan es krim?" tanya Kris mencoba kembali memulai obrolan dengan Tao.

" Uhm. Tidak juga, tapi sepulang sekolah kadang aku mampir ke kedai es krim bersama Sehun dan Kai..." jawab Tao tanpa menyadari kerutan yang muncul di kening Kris mendengar jawaban itu.

" Sehun dan Kai?" ulang Kris. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir muncul ketika Tao mengucapkan nama namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Bagaimana jika salah satunya adalah pacar Tao?

" Oh. Sehun dan Kai itu teman sekelasku sejak SMA. Mereka berdua ikut klub dance, jadi kami tidak begitu sering pulang bersama. Tapi dibandingkan dengan Kai, Sehun lebih sering pulang bersama denganku jika Luhan-gege tidak bisa menjemput..." jelas Tao, membuat sebuah kerutan baru muncul di kening Kris.

" Jadi Sehun itu sahabat dan Kai itu teman baik, begitu?" tanya Kris asal.

Tao menatap Kris heran dan menghentikan kegiatan memakan es krim-nya sesaat. " Kenapa gege menyimpulkan begitu? Bagiku keduanya sahabat..." jawab Tao. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya, Kai dan Sehun sama pentingnya.

" Karena Sehun lebih sering pulang denganmu?"

" Tidak juga. Sebenarnya tujuan utama Sehun itu bertemu Luhan-gege..."

" Eh?" Kali ini Kris menjadi bingung.

Tao tertawa pelan. " Aku akan menceritakannya khusus untuk gege. Jadi sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam itu diakhiri dengan kisah cinta Sehun pada Luhan, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu Kris mengantarkan Tao ke apartemennya dengan mobil. Dan kali ini bukan keheningan yang mengisi perjalanan pulang itu.<p>

Mobil berwarna silver milik Kris berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Tao. Namun Tao belum keluar dari mobil itu, hanya duduk diam di sebelah Kris. Terasa ada kata-kata yang ingin diungkapkan pada namja yang menemaninya malam ini, tapi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang hanya diam menatap lurus jalanan di hadapannya.

" Terima kasih, Kris-gege..." ucap Tao akhirnya, sebelum meraih bukaan pintu mobil dan keluar. Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu mobil, tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Tao..." panggil Kris lembut, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh. Perlahan tangan kanan Kris meraih belakang kepala Tao dan menarik namja panda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Seolah takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Tao menutup matanya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Kris yang seakan mengalihkan dunianya itu. Dan Kris yang melihat Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Tao. "Selamat malam Tao..." ujar Kris di telinga kanan Tao.

Tao yang terkejut karena ucapan Kris langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kris. Hanya anggukan kecil dari kepala Tao yang didapat Kris sebelum namja panda itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sementara Kris yang masih berada di mobil tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang menurutnya seperti anak gadis SMP itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada Tao, eh?

TBC

Author Note:

Dan akhirnya Chii kembali. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menunggu fic ini, kalau ada. Maaf karena Chii ga bisa update teratur karena tugas kuliah. Tapi Chii selalu mengusahakan untuk secepatnya update. Dan Chii juga penasaran kenapa banyak yang nanya apa fic ini bakal angst atau ga. Chii balikkan ke reader deh, apakah mau yang angst?

Special thanks to: Lvenge, yeojakim2, Aiko Michishige, XyIn, , peachpetals, HUANGYUE, YuRhachan, JonginDO, zee nicky, baby panda93, KrisTaoTao, FanFan Panda, Ema Namikaze, Mizumori-san

Jangan lupa review ya. Dan silahkan dikritisi, dikomentari, tapi jangan dibashing ya :D


End file.
